Moja córka zmarła w dniu swoich szóstych urodzin. Mężczyzna właśnie dał mi zdjęcia z siódmych.
Nie jestem w stanie wyjaśnić jak w tej chwili się czuję. To, czego doświadczam, jest tak oddalone od normalności, że jestem prawie przekonany, że w końcu oszalałem. Prawie. Moja żona, Bea, zmarła przy porodzie. Była piękna, zabawna, inteligentna - uparta. Kobieta, której śmiech był tak głośny, że posiłki w restauracjach były prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Jej spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że wprawiało moje dłonie w drżenie. Straciłem ją, gdy rodziła naszą córkę. Sam. Oczywiście, mogłem mieć żal do Sam. Za odebranie mi czegoś, co było moje w szczególny sposób, coś prawdziwie i całkowicie niewinnego. Ale nie miałem. Wiedziałem, że Bea nigdy by tego nie chciała. Życia swojego dziecka zrujnowanego przez nienawiść. Ale tu nie chodzi o smutek, ani fizyczne cierpienie spowodowane utratą ukochanej osoby na zawsze. Chodzi o coś znacznie bardziej złowieszczego. Moja córka była żywiołowa, wiecznie biegała i krzyczała, skacząc wte i we wte, powodując chaos w przedszkolu. Dlatego wycieczka z przyjaciółmi do kina w jej szóste urodziny wykorzystała tak mało jej energii, że ledwo nadążałem, gdy lawirowała radośnie w tłumie ludzi na chodniku. Raz na jakiś czas się odwracała i wołała "Tato, chodź!" nadąsanym tonem. Jak można było jej nie kochać? Próbowałem ją gonić, naprawdę. Była za bardzo zajęta patrzeniem na mnie, gdy wbiegła na drogę, a autobus nie miał już możliwości się zatrzymać. Odrażające chrupnięcie poprzedziło moment, w którym cały świat zamilknął. Zakołysałem jej połamane ciało w ramionach, zbyt odrętwiały, by choćby zapłakać, zbyt zbolały, żeby się poruszyć. Czułem jedynie ciepłą krew delikatnie wsiąkającą w moje ubrania. Będąc w takim szoku, potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tym, jak zmyję to z jeansów. Brzmi okropnie, wiem, ale taka strata oddala od ciebie wszystko i pozostawia tylko z prostym procesem myślenia. Następny tydzień był mgłą. Nie jestem w stanie umiejscowić żadnego wspomnienia w czasie, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi i rodziną składającymi kondolencje, swoim płaczem, zatrzaskującymi się drzwiami, buczeniem lodówki, czy śmiechami w radiu. Na jej pogrzebie byłem ubrany cały na czarno. Mówiąc ubrany, nie mam na myśli jedynie ubrań, cała moja dusza, istota - była czarna. Nie mogłem już czuć, ani myśleć. Wszyscy chcieli opowiadać mi o Sam, o tym jaka była cudowna, jakim była aniołem, jakbym o tym nie wiedział. Jakbym nie miał pojęcia, że moja córka była wspaniałym darem. Mężczyzna, który wyróżniał się od reszty, podszedł do mnie i podał mi wielką skórzaną księgę. Wtedy wywnioskowałem, że to rodzic którejś z przyjaciółek Sam przyniósł mi ich wspólne zdjęcia. Może byłem za bardzo nieobecny, żeby zwrócić uwagę na jego zimne dłonie i fakt, że nawet nie wspomniał o mojej córce. Przez miesiąc byłem zagubiony. Piłem, siedziałem w naszym pustym mieszkaniu sam, oglądając stare kasety. Zacząłem powoli wychodzić ze swojej skorupy dopiero po odwiedzinach siostry. Trzymała mnie za rękę, mówiła do mnie, słuchała najbardziej szalonych rzeczy, jakie mówiłem i wyciągała mnie z depresji. Nie całkowicie, ale wystarczająco, bym zaczął chociaż naśladować prawdziwe życie. Wtedy otworzyłem tę książkę. Zdecydowałem się zapamiętać Sam wraz z całą radością jaką mi dawała i myśleć o niej bez tego przeraźliwego smutku. Spojrzałem na pierwszą stronę. Zasadniczo były to kartki przepełnione polaroidowymi zdjęciami, dokumentującymi życie mojej dorastającej córki. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Były zrobione z pewnej odległości, lekko zamazane. Byłem na kilku z nich. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, ale liczyłem na to, że kolejne zdjęcia przyniosą jakieś wytłumaczenie. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, po co ten mężczyzna tak desperacko chciał mieć je wszystkie. Przeglądając, zbliżałem się ku urodzinom Sam. Widziałem dzień, w którym dałem jej mały rower z okazji piątych urodzin i obdarte kolana, które były tego efektem. Książka miała jeszcze tak wiele stron – pomyślałem, że reszta jest pusta. Ale było też jej zdjęcie, chwilę przed kinem w dniu szóstych urodzin – rozpoznałem różowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, który uparła się nosić i moje dłonie na jej ramionach. Nie było żadnej wzmianki o wypadku. Zamiast tego, jej życie w książce dalej trwało. W siódme urodziny: ja i ona w ogrodzie, cali pokryci farbą, obok pomazanego obrazu. Jej siódme urodziny. To, co zobaczyłem dotarło do mnie dopiero, gdy gwałtownie zamknąłem książkę. Siedziałem tam, przy stole kuchennym, patrząc na skórzaną okładkę. To musiał być jakiś sadystyczny photoshop, ktoś musiał poświęcić sporo czasu, żeby zrobić mi ohydny żart. Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć w żadne inne wytłumaczenie. Jeśli takowe w ogóle istniało. Zagryzając zęby, zdecydowałem, że i tak nie mam już nic do stracenia, więc czytałem dalej. Nie jestem w stanie nazwać, co czułem, przewracając kolejne strony. Mogę spróbować, ale nic nie jest w stanie przygotować was na takie coś. Jej życie trwało dalej. Utrata jej mlecznego zęba, pierwszy dzień w podstawówce. Zacząłem zauważać, że wraz z tym, jak dorastała, fotograf się do niej przybliżał. Była piękna. Cudowna. Jako nastolatka wyglądała zupełnie jak jej matka, cała w lokach, uśmiechnięta. Ja również się starzałem, ale na zdjęciach występowałem coraz rzadziej i rzadziej. Jej szesnaste urodziny były dziwne. Siedziała na pikniku z grupą przyjaciół, pijąc z plastikowych kubeczków. Ale ktoś był w tle. Blisko krzaków, w parku, w którym zrobiono to zjęcie, stała ciemna postać. Nie dałoby się jej zauważyć, gdyby nie jej mały cień na trawie. Odchyliłem się na chwilę i odetchnąłem. To było za dziwne. Byłem tak zajęty oglądaniem, jak dorasta moja mała dziewczynka, że nie pomyślałem o tym, jak to się może skończyć. Takie momenty są na tyle surrealistyczne, że czasem człowiek się od nich odsuwa. Czułem się, jakbym tylko patrzył na siebie oglądającego ten album, jakby to był sen, albo program w telewizji. Kontynuowałem. Ciemna sylwetka stawała się coraz częściej obecna na każdej fotografii. Już prawie mogłem dostrzec jej szczegóły. Tej dziwnej postaci było coraz więcej, a czym bliżej osiemnastych urodzin Sam (każde urodziny były zaznaczone podpisem "Kolejny rok." pod Polaroidem), nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać miejsca, w którym się znajdowała. Była w słabo oświetlonym domu. Przybierała wiele dziwnych póz, z przerażoną twarzą. Czasem była przebrana za starodawną królową, innym razem czyściła podłogi jako pokojówka. Ciemna postać była tylko bliżej, ramiona lub nogi pojawiały się już na każdym zdjęciu. Niezależnie od tego, jak Sam była ubrana, jej buzi nie opuszczał wyraz cierpienia i desperacji. To mnie zabijało. Na jej wychudzonej twarzy były siniaki, wyglądała na chorą. Nie mogłem już dłużej. To było chore, po prostu chore. Moja dziewczynka. Ostatnie zdjęcie, na jakie spojrzałem, zanim zamknąłem książkę i obiecałem sobie nigdy więcej do niej nie zaglądać, było z jej osiemnastki. Niechlujny podpis mówił "W końcu!". Patrzyła prosto w obiektyw, płacząc. Klękała w czarnej wieczorowej sukni – z jabłkiem w ustach i rękami związanymi za plecami. Jej makijaż był zniszczony przez łzy. Wyglądała, jakby błagała mnie o pomoc. Ale nie mogłem pomóc. Zamknąłem książkę i wyszedłem z pokoju, całym moim ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Nie mogłem przecież zadzwonić na policję, była martwa. Rzecz, która nie pozwala mi spać, to nie to, co zobaczyłem. Nie pozwala mi spać fakt, że zostało jeszcze tak wiele stron. Źródło: My daughter died on her sixth birthday Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie